The Love Of Her Life
by GarciafanGirl21
Summary: Penelope Garcia had loved many people in her lifetime, and Derek Morgan by all was her soulmate. The day he died she lost a part of herself. Too bad she didn't know Kevin Lynch, knew he was still alive.
1. Chapter 1

**All the characters and all that belongs to CBS. I own nothing.**

He was going to die and he knew it. His blood was dried on his legs and his arms. Everyone thought he was dead. The funeral had been held, final goodbyes had been said. Everyone was grieving and moving on. His own fiancée Penelope Garcia, even believed he was dead. He was lying on the floor of the stable in their own backyard listening to her cry, being to weak to call out to her, to assure her that he was still alive.

Kevin Lynch-the cause of all of this- was at her side, letting her cry onto his shoulder. Acting like he really cared that Derek was 'dead.'

But he wasn't. Not yet anyway. He would be soon if someone didn't help him. It was all fake, all made up. The wrecked car, the fake body that resembled Derek perfectly. Kevin was going to win. Derek knew that. He and Pen had always had a connection and eventually there would be a 'them' again.

Nobody was searching for him, he was going to die out there in that stable. Kevin didn't even care. Because as long as Derek was out of the picture Kevin would have Pen all to himself.

And in his twisted, evil mind, the picture now was prefect. No more Derek Morgan taking Pen away from him anymore. No more worries about their wedding. No more flirty phone calls.

He had finally won. He had Pen all to himself.

But not if Derek wasn't completely dead, like everyone thought.

He didn't know if he would walk out of this stable, he didn't know if he would see his fiancée again. But he did know one thing for sure if everything else didn't work, he would not let Kevin Lynch win this. The more tears Pen shed over him, the more angrier Derek became. She was crying over nothing! He wasn't really dead. But her heart was broken, and the loss of him was dawning on her.

Kevin was sitting there telling her it was all right, acting as if he knew nothing when he knew everything. He couldn't really love Pen, after all the pain he was putting her through. It was his way to get back at her for breaking up with him for Derek.

With his anger swelling up in the pit of his stomach he rolled over on his side, trying to make noise of any kind to lure Pen to that stable.

As his foot neared the door, a sharp pain went up his back making him grimace in pain. He lurched away from the stable door, making no noise, just in time to plunge into unconsciousness.

Kevin chuckled to himself as he passed by with his arm around Pen and muttered;

"The drugs must be working."

**Love it? Hate it? Too Dramatic? Let me know in your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to do this chapter to show how naive Pen was to Kevin while he was "helping her" get over Derek's "death"**

It felt as if the world was collapsing, the walls caving in to all she ever knew and loved. She was struggling to wrap her mind around Derek's sudden death and make sense about it all to herself. But she couldn't. It just didn't seem like everything was right.

Dismissing it as grief and shock Pen walked back into the kitchen where her ex-boyfriend, Kevin Lynch sat at the table. He had offered to stay with her a couple of weeks proceeding Derek's death, to make sure Pen was really going to be okay.

Everyone-even the BAU- was worried about her. She no longer bothered to live in the positive cloud she had always carried with her. Without Derek it felt as if the world had gone from all the colors of the rainbow, to black and white. She was heartbroken over the situation and she knew it. She hated for Kevin to be here with her. To be going through all this just to make sure she was going to be okay.

"Kev, you should go." Pen said. "I'll be fine. Really."

"Penny I can't do that. I can't leave you like this."

Pen just looked at him, sympathy written all over her face. She knew how hard Kevin had taken their breakup. She had told him one day she was just too in love with Derek to be with anyone else. Kevin had said he understood and that it was probably for the best anyway. She didn't how he stood it. Standing there knowing that she was grieving over the man that had cost them their relationship.

"You know how much I appreciate you staying with me Kevin." Pen said.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Penny." Kevin said.

"Thank you for that. I don't deserve your kindness, but thanks."

"How ya' doin?"

"A lot better than yesterday. I actually wanted to get out of bed today."

"I'm here for you Penny." Kevin said.

"I know you are Kev. I'll owe you a lifetime for this."

Kevin got up and crossed the room and hugged her. He looked out the kitchen window while she silently cried against his shoulder. The stable where Derek was alive and hidden, was in full view from the house.

_Oh Penny if you only knew how close he actually was._ Kevin thought to himself and he evilly grinned towards the stable, knowing the horrible pain Derek had to be in from the drugs that was in his food.

He was still lying on the floor of the stable. He was in the worst pain he had ever been in, and was just nearing consciousness. The sun was shining on his face under the door, and as his eyes adjusted to the light and his surroundings as he began to see more clearly through the cracks of the door. He could see Pen in his house, and her still crying over his 'death' onto the shoulder of another man.

A man who had the nerve to upset Pen in ways she had never been before and stage Derek's death. It was killing him, to know how close they were to one another and how much pain she was in. The drugs had to be strong, because he could no longer move.

Pen had been sitting in the living room curled up on the couch while Kevin went to check on his car parked beside the stable in the backyard. She thought he had parked in the driveway, but not feeling like questioning anybody or anyone she just stayed where she was.

Her cell phone rang then, and Pen reached over to the nightstand to answer it.

"Hello?." she mumbled into the phone.

"Hi I'm Vanessa Parley, we spoke on the phone a few days earlier about your fiancée's sudden death."

"Oh hi Vanessa." Pen said in the phone, wondering what in the world these people were calling her back about.

"I was going over your fiancée's autopsy report- and well let me cut to the chase. The dental records to him and the body found in his car doesn't match. That body wasn't him."

**Please Review! : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the chapter you all have been waiting for! : )**

Pen almost stopped breathing. The dental records didn't match. This body had his wisdom teeth and Derek had his cut out. She jumped up from the couch.

"Thank you Vanessa! Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me! Thank you!"

A new energy was pulsing through her now. There was a possibility that Derek was alive! She felt like she had a reason in this life again, as she speed dialed Hotch to tell him the news. He promised her he would get the BAU called to FBI headquarters and would reorganize the search party for Derek.

Pen was just grabbing her purse off the coffee table when Kevin came in the back door from the stable. He had been out there a good thirty minutes, but Pen was way too happy to even register that fact.

"Kevin oh Kevin! Vanessa Parley-the woman who did Derek's autopsy- called me and said that the body that was found in Derek's car wasn't him! I have to go the headquarters! I'll see you later!" She said and quickly kissed his cheek before she ran out the door to her car.

Kevin was in shock and so angry he was shaking. There was no way after nearly having Penelope all to himself he was giving her back up. No way. Why wasn't those drugs killing Derek? They were deadly for crying out loud!

_Sorry Penny. _Kevin thought as he made his way across the kitchen to the knife drawer. _But I have to end this._

Kevin grabbed the sharpest knife in the drawer and made his way back out to the stable with only one intention in mind. To kill Derek Morgan.

_Meanwhile.._

"Why couldn't Hotch have told me to pick up Derek's dental records before I left?" Pen asked herself as she made a U turn to head back to her and Derek's house. Once she was there she quickly ran upstairs to her and Derek's bedroom and grabbed the dental records out of the nightstand drawer. Sure enough, Derek had has wisdom teeth cut out at the age of 22. Pen was about to go back downstairs when she heard a cry of agony come from her backyard. She glanced out the bedroom window she saw Kevin standing over something in their stable.

_That's odd. _Pen thought to herself as she walked out the door and into the backyard._ How did he have a key?_

The closer Pen got to him she could Kevin talking to himself as he leaned over something in that stable.

"You really thought you were gonna take away everything I ever wanted? Think again. You'll never be able to take her away from me again." he stopped talking while he picked up something from the table sitting nearby.

"Think again Agent Morgan."

Pen looked closer in the window of the stable. _Agent Morgan? _she thought. _What on earth is he doing out here in the stable talking to himself about Derek?_

That's when she heard his familiar voice:

"Over my dead body Kevin Lynch."

Pen gasped as she realized who the voice was. She ran to the doorway to see everything.

Kevin cleaning Derek's blood off the knife he had in his hand, the bottles of medicine on the table, he even had food out here lying around half eaten. That's when her eyes locked on him.

Derek Morgan, lying there barely alive, high on drugs and nearly dead from the loss of blood.

"Derek." she whispered.

They both looked up at her at the same time.

"Penelope!" they both gasped.

**Please review! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy ; )**

There he was; the man she had thought was dead was really alive. Her mind was struggling to make sense of it all, but really there was only one thing she could focus on right then.

He was alive. And Kevin had hurt him.

She felt her fists ball up ,and her teeth were gritting together. Pen had never been the one to want to physically hurt someone but Kevin Lynch could have been the exception to that right then.

"How could you?" she shrieked. She was literally quite close to killing Kevin herself.

"Penny! I can explain!" Kevin insisted as Pen walked towards him backing him against a wall.

"Which part, would you like to explain Kevin? The part where your drugging my fiancée? The part where you staged his death?"

"I did this all for a reason."

"A reason?" she screamed. "There is no reason to hurt Derek!"

"I did this for us Penny." He reached for her hands and tried to intertwine them with his.

"Us? There is no us!"

"There was Penny. I was just trying to get that back, I love you and I know you love me."

"You know what Kevin. Your right. Now let me show you how much I love you."

Kevin looked at her shocked for a split second until Pen slapped him so hard he went unconscious."You honestly thought I could ever love you after what you did to Derek?"

Remembering Derek lying on the floor she went to him.

"Derek? Are you all right? Derek?"

"Pen?" he asked.

"Yeah Morgs. It's me. Don't worry I'm calling for help."

_A little while later.._

Once the ambulance had arrived, the paramedics gave Derek some medication to counteract the drugs that had been pumped into his body. Luckily, Pen had gotten to the stable when Derek had only been stabbed once, and according to the paramedics the knife hadn't punctured anything.

"Whoever punched this man." said one of the paramedics who was leaning over Kevin. "Obviously knows how to carry a punch. They knocked him out cold."

Smiling to herself she followed Derek on the stretcher towards the ambulance. Derek who was finally almost completely awake said:

"Did you punch Kevin, Pen?"

"Of course I did. He started running his mouth about me 'loving' him."

"Sucks that I missed it." Derek said with a smile.

Pen only gave him a half smile back. She knew how serious everything still was. And Derek, being the chocolate god he was, was trying to distract her with his flirty teasing.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital then and they got out. The paramedics asked Pen to wait in the lobby for a few minutes while they took Derek back to run a few tests. Seeing JJ and Emily she walked to them. They hugged her for several minutes before they finally parted.

"I can't believe he's alive." Pen said.

"Neither can I. He really had him in that stable?"

"Yeah. Can you believe it? We wouldn't even have one if I hadn't begged Derek to build one because I was so sure we would have a horse."

"Don't blame yourself Pen." JJ said.

"I know. Nothing more I could have done. I can't believe I was so naïve."

"You were hurting. You had every right to be naïve."

Pen just nodded. She was waiting for the doctors to come in the lobby and let her go back to see Derek. When they finally did she just walked slowly in.

"Derek." was all she could say. The drugs were still being pumped out of him, and he still could become more ill. But he was alive.

**Please Review! ; )**


	5. Chapter 5

**enjoy:)**

Pen was now sitting at Derek's bedside in the hospital, there was needles all over his arms trying to pump out the drugs that Kevin had injected into him.

"Derek I can't believe your alive."

"Believe it Pen. And I'm not going anywhere." he said, his voice still raspy from being dehydrated for the past few days.

"Thank god." Pen said. "You don't know how hurt and depressed I was when I thought I lost you."

Derek just nodded. He decided not to mention being able to hear her crying in the backyard, or seeing Kevin trying to comfort her through the kitchen window.

"What did he do to you while you were in that stable Derek?"

"I can't remember it all Pen. He kept me pretty drugged up."

"Try Please." she whispered. "I want to know what happened to you during the hours I thought you were dead."

"He gave me food. But it knocked me out. That's how he was giving me the drugs. When I refused to eat the food, he starting to inject it into my arms."

Pen was already starting to cry again. "Oh Derek, if I hadn't came home he would've killed you."

"Maybe, maybe not. We don't know what was going on in Kevin's mind baby. But don't blame yourself. You're the one that saved me."

"Yeah. But…."

"No buts Baby Girl. You saved me. I guess I'm not the only hero now." he said with a smile.

She smiled back while remembering the day she called him her a hero.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey do you know who Frank Miller is?" Pen asked._

"_Sounds familiar…unsub?" Derek said, while leaning against the doorway to Garcia's office._

_Pen laughed. "No, graphic novelist. 300? Sin city?_

"_Oh right , right right. Cool movies."_

"_Anyway he said something once, and it makes me think of you" Pen said._

_Derek was all ears now, curious to what in her comic movies reminded Pen of him._

"_The noir hero is a knight in blood caked armor. He's dirty, and does his best to deny he's a hero the entire time."_

**PRESENT TIME**

"Well my noir hero in his blood caked armor, get some rest. And no it's not doctor's orders, it's my order."

Derek just sighed, knowing there was no use in arguing with her. "All right baby girl. But you better be right there when I wake up."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Then she sat there, watching him sleep and being grateful he was still alive. Finally after a bit she walked out to the lobby, hoping Derek wouldn't wake up while she was gone. Seeing JJ and Emily she walked over to them.

"How is he?" Emily asked.

"He's healing. They're still pumping out the drugs. But he's talking to me."

"Does he remember anything that Kevin did to him?" JJ asked.

"Besides giving him drugs.. No."

A nurse walked up to them right then so they stopped talking.

"Derek Morgan?" she asked, and when they said yes, she handed them a piece of paper.

"Oh my god!" Pen said. "How could Derek never had told me this?"

**Please review! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm only planning at least one more chapter after this. Enjoy.**

Pen continued to stare at the papers in her hand. Why hadn't Derek told her his mother had leukemia? More importantly why hadn't he mentioned he was the one paying for her treatments and radiation?

Quickly thanking the nurse she made her way back to Derek's room, just in time for him to wake back up.

"Hey Pen." he said, not noticing she had ever been gone, and glad she was still at his side.

"Hey Derek." she said in reply.

She didn't think he would keep something from her on propose, he never had before. But then again he hadn't even given her any signs that he knew about this. But he had to know, his signature was on the receipts for her treatments on that paper.

"Pen what's wrong with you?"

She really hated profilers right about then so instead of waiting like she originally planned she came right out with it:

"Why didn't you tell me your Mom had leukemia?"

"Oh that."

'Yes that! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was I swear."

"When?"

"Later on if it got serious I was gonna tell you."

"And if it hadn't gotten serious?"

"I still would've have told you."

Pen still didn't really believe that because Derek and his Mom was close. If something was wrong with her Derek would have mentioned it. Leukemia was a serious thing, and the papers indicated she was in the 2nd stage.

"Derek what's the real reason?"

"That was."

"Derek." she warned. If Pen had any 'profiler' traits she could tell when Derek was lying.

He hung his head. "Your not going to be happy with me when I tell you this Pen."

"Tell me."

Pen didn't know why he was closed off about it. She and his mother were always very close. Even when Pen and Derek wasn't engaged or dating for that matter. It really hurt that he kept something this huge from her.

"Did you guys get into a fight?" Pen asked.

"No."

"She didn't want me to know?"

"No. It's not like that Pen."

"Then what?"

"As angry as your gonna be with me Pen, my mom doesn't know that you don't know. And this may have been the most selfish thing I have done my entire life, but I didn't tell you because I didn't want it to come in the way of our wedding."

**Please Review! ; )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Had a bit of writer's block for a couple of days-but fear not I'm back with the final chapter. : )**

He was right-it was selfish. And possibly the most romantic thing he had said to her. Pen sat there staring at him speechless. He hadn't told her his mom had leukemia because he didn't want it to come in the way of their wedding? It was very sweet, selfish, and romantic all at the same time.

There was only a few times Derek had knocked her speechless-this being one of them. But she couldn't stay mad at him long because his face was very guilt stricken.

"All right, all right. I forgive you Derek."

"Thank you Baby Girl." he said, he reached out to hold her hand and squeezed it.

They sat there for a long while like that, talking as they sat. About 30 minutes later, a very surprising guest showed up at the door of Derek's hospital room.

"Fran!" Pen said, jumping up and quickly hugging her.

"Hello Penelope, Derek." Fran eyes widened at the IV's in Derek's arms but he just shrugged.

"They don't hurt-much."

"I'm glad. I have some good news."

"What?" Derek and Pen asked together.

"I went to the doctor today and he assured me that I'm cancer-free. The radiation helped and cured me!"

"Mom, that's great!" Derek said, as Fran leaned down to hug him.

"I know son I know. But how are you doing?"

"They're just pumping drugs out of my body right now." he said nodding at the IV's. "I feel pretty normal though.

"Well I'm glad of that and I'm glad your alive."

"Me too." Derek said, and the three of them laughed.

As Penelope looked around the room she was very grateful and thankful for everything. Thankful that Kevin Lynch was going to prison for the rest of his life, Grateful Derek was alive and someday was going to marry her. And that, Fran-Derek's mother that Pen had always adored was cancer free.

It was a very nice day in Quantico that day.

**And I'm finished! Please Review! And check out my other story 'Love Stinks'! (which isn't related to this story in any way.) : )**


End file.
